


I Met Him At A Train Station

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Uhhh idk what this is besides a prompt, an attempt, at most, i doubt there will be more of this but uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "A story by the title of "I met him at a train station"?"- anon





	I Met Him At A Train Station

Template waited for the appointed time that he and the rest of the people at the train station could board the train. He watched as people talked in groups about the event they were going to participate in, which was a speedrunner's dream.

All of them were going to get provided a gameboy and a copy of the newest pokemon which had yet to be released to the public. They would have to complete it before the train would finish a round trip across the country, yet the first to complete it would win a large amount of money. Definitely a speedrunner's paradise.

Template was leaning against one of the pillars when he heard someone talking to him. "You look pretty ready for this!" The kid who said it looked like a bundle of energy with dried pain on his cheek, naturally messy light blonde hair that was shaved off on the sides of his head, and two different colored eyes. One was an emerald green and the other was a beautiful blue.

Template shook his head un response. "I'm as ready as everyone else." He said with a small chuckle. He wasn't here for the money anyways, just for the fun. The kid laughed in amusement and looked over when his mother caught up with him. Templare just focused on something else instead, waiting for his own parents to come back. That's his main reason for staying near the pillar with a phone in his hand.

It wasn't long until his parents came back and they got aboard the train together. Template sat in between his parents in one of the back seats of the train car, watching kids pass by with their parents to find their own seats, some next to new or old friends.

Template saw a familiar mess of blonde hair and made eye contact for a moment with the kid from before. The kid smiled bedore telling his mother that they should sit in the seats next to Template's. Once the kid sat, ge waved at the other, who waved back in return.

The kid tried to get Template's attention after a moment. "Hey!" It worked since Template did look over to see who was shouting already. When he noticed, he asked his parents if he can switch to the edge. "I'm Ink, you?" The kid introduced himself as soon as he could.

"Template. It's nice to meet you, Ink." Template responds, slightly quiet. He gave a nervous smile as he got comfortable in his new seat.

Ink looked ready to talk more but the staff had silenced the entire car to explain the rules. Then they handed out gameboys, with the game in it already, as the train started to move. It was clear Ink already started by that point so Template did as well.

He felt a bit anxious, with this whole chance that felt like a dream yet couldn't help but smile as he played. Ink seemed to mostly just be happy as he played with a beaming smile.

All of them played for a good majority of the day. When Template started yawning and rubbing his eyes by nightfall, he ended up deciding to take a break for now. Ink tapped his shoulder not too long later.

"You done already?!" He asked, leaning over into the isle somewhat. Template shook his head.

"Only for now. Break time." He says and after a moment he gets a small idea. He stands up and heads over to the other. "Scoot over, please." Ink does so, having his mom scoot over as well, and smiled bright as Template sat next to him. "Let's take a break together, if you don't mind."

"Mhm!" Ink paused his game and put it beside him. "We can get to know each other!" Template nodded but before he could speak, Ink was already asking him questions like about where he's from and his glasses and his reasons for being here and-

His mother patted his shoulder to make him pause. "Slow down, honey." Ink looked at her for a moment before he smiled and looked back at Template.

"You ask something first!" He offers, ignoring all the questions he asked before.

"Well..." Template hummed in thought for a moment before pointing at Ink's painted cheek. "Do you paint?" Ink paused before he realized how the other noticed and started explaining the different kinds of art he does. He lost track of what he was talking about at one point but Template just asks another question to keep the conversation going.

Template didn't know if he was going to make a friend through this, but he was glad to meet Ink.


End file.
